


Mr. Novak

by casszepptraxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Subdrop, Teacher Castiel, Top Castiel, Top Dean, more tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casszepptraxx/pseuds/casszepptraxx
Summary: Dean Winchester is a newly (Okay, not really new anymore) single parent that is raising his eight year old son, Ben, and still mourning the loss of his late wife, Lisa. He has involved himself with work and with Ben and Ben's school activities to shut out the fact that he hasn't properly coped with his feelings, but he also hasn't moved on. But when parent/teacher confrences come, Dean meets a familiar face that makes him deal with his past and his feelings and forces him to face one of his biggest fears: giving up control.——————AN: I do plan on finishing this now that I’m out of school! As of right now though, I don’t have a working laptop :( I am trying to get a new one though!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernaturaI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaI/gifts), [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts), [NettieStein13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettieStein13/gifts).



> Hello! So, in case you've been following me for a while, my old Pseud was okapi427, but I decided to spice things up and change my pen name for the time being! But I'm back with a new story that has been on my mind for quite some time now. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I really want to become more involved with my readers and know what you guys would love to see! 
> 
> As always, please don't post this anywhere else without my consent! And note that, while I do not own the characters of Supernatural, I do own the writing and plot. Thanks!

“Dean, come on,” Charlie whined, sticking her lower lip out at the 6”2 male, her green eyes boring into his skull. Dean scoffed and shook his head, looking down the hallway that led to his son’s room. He glanced back at Charlie and frowned, still shaking his head. 

“Charlie, you know that I can’t do that. Ben is finally asleep and tomorrow is his first day of third grade. I can’t go out and party and leave him by himself.” he said with a disapproving look. Charlie huffed and crossed her arms, her red curls bunching up as she squinted at him.

“Dean, you’re thirty years old now and you won’t be young forever and ever.” she pointed out to him. “Look, the Lucky Pot is maybe a few blocks away. I’ll give you eighty bucks. Just go and lose yourself for a few hours. I- against my will- will stay here with Ben for you. But ever since Lisa. . . you know. . .” she said quietly, her eyes slowly looking down at her knotted hands. Dean swallowed and closed his eyes, feeling a dull pain in his chest as he instantly reached for the small silver band that fit on his ring finger. It had been five years since Lisa moved on, but it still felt as if though it were just yesterday that it happened.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean sighed as he looked at his beautiful Baby that was resting in the driveway. How long had it been since he had taken Baby out for even just a drive? Too damn long, that’s for sure. Now that Ben had baseball and soccer and band, Dean was being pulled every which way for every which thing. Poor Baby had more action than Dean did. “Okay, you know what, I’ll go tonight. But after that, I’m done. I can’t afford it again. I’m only saying yes because I could use a drink anyways and I also won’t turn down eighty bucks.” he said, offering her a smirk. She squealed and giggled, clapping her hands quickly.

“Good! You know what, I’ll add an extra twenty if you can at least get a phone number!” she added. Dean stared at her with absolutely confusion. “What?”

“Where the hell do you get this kind of money?” he asked with pure fascination. Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Dean, you seem to forget that you work as a solo mechanic while I work for IT.” she giggled, giving him a wad of cash. “Now get the hell out of here and go get some, Winchester!”

Dean rolled his eyes but nodded. He grabbed his leather jacket and slid it on before going to his Baby. “Okay, remember that Ben’s epipens are in the cupboard if he gets stung by a bee and if he has a nightmare, make sure you turn on the blue ipod, not the red one. The red one is his studying music.”

“Dean, the kid is seven! Alost eight! Get out of here before I grab my Star Wars pin and stab you with it!” she shouted. She was smiling, but Dean knew Charlie didn’t make threats. She only made promises. Dean hopped into the Impala and grabbed his leys, loving the jingling sound they made. He hadn’t heard that jingle in forever. He put the key into the ignition and started the engine, loving how she purred to life, his seat rumbling beneath him. He gave Charlie one last wave before he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the road, making his way to the Lucky Pot.

The Lucky Pot was your average bar and grill by day, but at night, it was the complete opposite. It was a hush-hush sort of deal, but at night it was a gay dance club that very few people knew about. It’s ironic how popular it is at night, even though not even over half the town knew about its’ nighttime purpose. Dean had gone a few times before he met Lisa during his senior year of college. It used to be just partying day and night for him. He couldn’t count how many hookups he had had through those years on two hands, and what baffled him even more was the fact that within those wild days, he never once caught an STD. However, his partying ways stopped when he met Lisa, and soon he settled down and then they had Ben.

Now Lisa was gone, and as much as Dean tried to ignore the fact, nothing would ever change that. As Dean pulled into the parking lot, he looked down at his ring. Lisa had been gone for five years now, and yet he still wore the ring on a daily basis. But tonight, that was gonna change. He nodded silently and held his breath as he removed his wedding band and then tucked it in the left breast pocket of his flannel before he buttoned it up and parked the car, hopping out and inhaling deeply. He popped in a piece of mint gum before closing the Impala and locking the door, slowly making his way in.

The sound of the bass to the current song was louder than the actual music itself. He could feel his bones rattling every second and he thought for a moment that he was going to get arthritis because of how bad his body was shaking. The lights were practically all out except for the dance floor which was lit up by a black light. There were also three strobe lights that only flashed neon blue very so often. Dean looked around for a bar and was able to catch a glimpse from across the room. He started making is way through the large crowd of sweaty bodies that were dancing and lost in the music. It was funny because Dean felt like he didn’t belong at all. Not because of his sexuality but because of his age. He bit his lip. _Was he always going to be a black sheep?_

Dean had to shove through a little bit and he gasped when he felt the wind get knocked out of him and he fell onto the lit up dance floor. He blinked a few times, his vision dizzying slightly. He looked up and the first thing he saw was a long wing. It was beautiful and simple; the outline and some of the details glowing brightly under the backlight. There were three layers of feathers; the inner layer and the last layer were a bright neon blue and Dean couldn’t help but find it extremely entrancing. He followed the feathers which went up to the person’s elbow before he followed the arm all the way to the person it belonged to. He let out a sharp exhale, but this time it was because the extraordinary blue eyes that were staring back at him. The blacklight lit up the white flecks in the man’s eyes that seemed to bore into his own, along with his teeth that just barely peeked out from behind his plump lips. Dean grabbed the hand, feeling warmth spread throughout his arm as he stood up.

He could see the stranger was trying to say something to him, but all he could hear was the loud bass of the music that rattled inside of his skull. He stared at the man’s mesmerizing teeth that were glowing and he somehow made out the words ‘come’ and ‘me’. The words were followed by a yank on his arm and Dean connected the words: ‘come with me’. He nodded and followed the man through the crowd, gripping his wrist tightly and somehow managing to maneuver them over to the bar. He offered Dean a smile as he sat down at the counter, extending his arm towards the seat next to him. Dean sat down without hesitation, feeling extremely exhausted already. He hadn’t even been there for a half hour, tops.

“Sorry about that,” the man said in a deep voice, watching Dean with a worried look. Dean blinked with shock. Partially because of the fact that he could hear the man, partially because of just how deep his voice truly was. He had no idea why, but just this man’s voice alone caused his body to vibrate deep down in his bones.

“You’re okay,” Dean replied coolly. “I know that it’s easy to get lost in the music at this club.” he said, glancing around the room. The smell of sweat, lust and alcohol filled his senses and he realized just how much he truly did not miss this scene. “Did I hurt you at all?” he asked the man with genuine concern.

“Who, me? No, you didn’t.” he laughed, signalling the bartender for two rounds. “I can take a pretty good beating before I get winded. Besides I was the one who ran into you.” he said, handing Dean the drink. He held up his shot glass as if to say cheers before he downed it and then slammed the glass on the counter, sighing as he made a slight face.

Dean downed his own drink with ease, not even phased. He couldn’t help but smirk a little, taking a glance at the man. His figure was tall and muscular, yet somehow lean. He could see the outline of his biceps and with one look, Dean knew this guy definitely worked out. He looked down at the stranger’s forearm and studied his tattoo for a few moments before glancing at the bartender who brought the second round. She looked at the man and offered a smile. “Normally I don’t do this, but you look a little young. I should have checked last round, but I’m human and made an error. Can I see some ID?” she asked him politely. He nodded.

“Of course,” he said as he pulled his card out and handed it to her. She looked at the card and then at him.

“Are you sure you’re thirty-five? You look like you’re barely twenty.”

He chuckled but nodded. “I promise I am. I have my birth certificate too.” he said, halfheartedly teasing. She giggled and waved her hand. 

“You’re fine, sweetcheeks. Here you boys go.” she said, offering them a smile before walking off. Dean raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Does that happen a lot?” he asked. The man laughed sadly.

“Too often. I should quit shaving, but my job kind of requires it.” he said, taking another shot before offering a lopsided smile. “I’m Castiel, by the way.” he said, offering his hand out to Dean.

“Dean.” he said, returning the smile and shaking his smooth hand.

_»»————-　　————-««_

Dean wasn’t sure how it happened, but about five drinks later, he and Castiel were out on the dance floor, jumping and grinning. Some Indie Pop song was playing, and Dean was feeling the heat of the moment as his pulse pounded in his ears. More people had joined throughout the night, so Dean wasn’t surprised when he found himself pressed up against Cas, his arms wrapped around Castiel’s neck, their hips swaying together in motion. His forehead was leaning against Castiel’s and their mouths were extremely close together, though not touching. . . yet. 

The song changed tempo and it was fast and upbeat. Dean was spun around and his ass was soon pressed up against Castiel’s groin and Castiel’s hands were on his waist, helping guide him to move with his body. Dean’s back was against Castiel’s chest and their breaths were mingling together as he felt himself slowly grinding against Cass. Normally, he would be ashamed, but there was something about the man that just made him feel as if he could trust Cas, as if he would never judge him. Maybe it was all the alcohol in his system, or maybe it was the fact that Castiel was reciprocating; following Dean’s movements and returning the favors.

By the time the song was done, Castiel and Dean were both a mess. He felt Cas’ hands leave his sides and he instantly missed his warmth. But the feeling quickly subsided as he felt Castiel’s lips brush against the shell of his ear. “I have to go use the restroom. Come with?”

Dean felt his stomach flip up with excitement and he nodded quickly. He felt Cas’ warmth leave him and he waited a few minutes so as not to seem like a lost puppy dog. After the three minute mark, he made his way to the restroom and knocked on the door a few times. It opened and Dean walked in, feeling his heart in his throat as he heard Castiel lock the door behind him. He walked over and looked at Dean with dilated pupils, the black swallowing the blue. Dean could see him better now; his hair as black as a raven’s feather, his olive skin looking silky smooth under the LED lights. His lips were a soft pink and slightly chapped. 

“Turn around and press yourself against the wall.” Castiel ordered in a tone that caught Dean completely off guard. For some unknown reason, though, Dean obeyed within nanoseconds, turning himself around and making his way to the wall. He pursposefully stuck his ass out for the older man to view as he pressed his steaming hot face against the cool tile, letting out mute breaths. He could feel Cas’ presence before his touch, but he still gasped quietly as he felt Castiel’s hands slowly travel down his spine, stopping and rubbing his lower back. “I normally like to take longer with someone like you. . . like to admire the view and work up the suspense. But I must say, Dean,” he whispered as he toyed with Dean’s pantline before unbuckling his jeans and pulling them down along with his briefs, “I’ve never felt more impatient in my life. And no one that I’ve been with in the past has made me this hard.”

Dean couldn’t help the pathetic moan that escaped past his lips and he placed his hands on the cool tile for support to brace himself. He heard the crumpling of a packet and then a small snap of a bottle cap. He felt a small smile play on his lips. “Hearing that noise raises a question, Cas; was that lube in your pocket, or were you just happy to see me?”

“Both,” Castiel chuckled his reply before he squirted some lube into his hand. He looked up at Dean. “This is in no way an insult, but are you clean?” Dean nodded and Castiel relaxed. “Good,” he breathed before pressing his chest flush against Dean’s back, his hand moving down and spreading Dean’s ass cheeks apart. He slowly rubbed his middle finger against Dean’s entrance, causing a shiver to run up Dean’s spine. He gasped and moaned as he felt the pad of Castiel’s middle finger slowly move his puckered entrance in circles a few times. “Relax your body, Dean. . . Yes, just like that. Good boy.” he praised before slowly inserting a finger and hooking it.

Dean felt a quiet moan escape him as Castiel started going to work on spreading him open. He couldn’t think of how long it had been since he had last bottomed. Five years? Ten? The burn he felt spreading throughout his body seemed to agree with the latter. But it was a good burn; the type of burn when you eat too many spicy chips, or burn your tongue on hot cocoa. It hurt, but the outcome was worth it. Soon he was a quivering mess with Castel thrusting three fingers inside of him quickly. Dean heard some noises start echoing in the restroom and started to panic before he realized that they were coming from him. “Cas, Cas, please, oh please, Castiel. More, more,” he begged and pleaded. Normally, he would feel embarrassed. But right now, he just didn’t care. He was too strung out to care. It had been too long since he had had sex, and now that he was here, with Castiel. . . He had never wanted anything more.

“Sh, sh, sh,” Castiel whispered softly, though he did comply. He pulled his hand out and was quick with rolling on the condom. He bent over Dean so that his chest was on Dean’s back. “This is going to be fast, alright Dean?” he gave him a soft warning before he slowly sank into Dean, delicious inch after delicious inch filling Dean up. Dean let out a long strangled moan and it didn’t stop until Castiel finally bottomed out. They stood there for a few moments, Castiel rubbing his lower back as he gave Dean a few seconds to adjust. “Good?”

“Yes,” Dean let out a strangled sigh as he closed his eyes. “Please, Castiel, fuck me.”

And with those words hanging in the air, it only took Castiel about two seconds before he pulled back until it was just his tip inside of Dean and then he went back down, ramming into him hard. While Dean didn’t get to see the actual size of his length, he knew Castiel was big. He wasn’t anything extravagant, but he was extremely thick and felt longer than average size. Of course, Dean thought this for maybe two seconds before his mind went black and all he could think about was just how fucking good Castiel truly felt. He went to cry Castiel’s name and he felt Cas’ hand come up and cover his mouth. He moaned against it, glad that Castiel was smart enough to do it for him. Because all he could focus on was the fact that Castiel’s tip kept hitting his prostate non-stop and he was about five seconds away from covering the wall with his spend.

He knew Castiel could sense it, because Cas very lightly slapped his left ass cheek. “Come on, good boy,” he praised him. “Come on and come for me.” he said, picking his speed up. With a few more hits to Dean’s prostate, he was crying in Castiel’s hand as his body spasmed and his cock jerked around by itself as he spilled load after load onto the wall, coming untouched for the first time in his adult-life. He felt Castiel groan and suddenly Castiel was filling the condom with his own spend. Dean laid against the wall, half conscious as he felt Castiel’s cock leave his body. Somehow, through the muddiness of his brain, he managed to grab a paper towel and clean his softening cock and the wall off before throwing the paper away and tucking himself back in. He turned around to say something to Cas, still unsure of what _to_ say, but Castiel was gone, just as quickly as he came. 

Dean- who stood there dumbfounded - simply turned and washed his hands off, trying to ignore the shame that started rising in his stomach. He dried his hands off before escaping into the large crowd and finding his way out to the Impala. He sat down and waited a few moments, though he felt completely sober, before deciding to call a taxi and just take it home. He could always have Charlie bring him back in the morning to grab his baby. With that final thought, he dialed the taxi service number and waited before getting in and handing the man forty dollars, leaning back in his seat and feeling the car move. He didn’t even realize that Castiel had been the one who bought him all the drinks before he got back to his house. He swallowed thickly and ignored the regret as he walked inside. He saw Charlie who was passed out on the couch, and he smiled just a little.

He grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and covered her up before locking all the doors and windows. He trudged himself upstairs and threw his jacket onto the floor, plopping onto his bed. He didn’t even bother taking his shoes off, or looking at the tiny piece of paper that had neat handwriting on it that was sticking out of his jacket pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! More of a filler chapter right now, but don't worry! We'll be meeting Mr. Novak real soon. ;)
> 
> Sorry if there are any errors, my keys love to either stick together or just not enter at all. But enjoy either way <3 I will edit it later!
> 
> As always, don't forget to leave a review and a kudos if you haven't already! Enjoy the chapter, and I'll see y'all in the next one!

Dean woke up to his alarm buzzing loudly in his ear. He grumbled as he rolled over, laying on his back and slapping his alarm off, sighing loudly. “Why does school have to start so fucking early?” he grumbled. “Hell, I don’t even go anymore and I want it to start at 10:00am instead of 7:30am.” he groused silently to himself as he pushed himself up and sighed. He got up and trudged over to his bathroom, opening the door and walking in, turning on the shower and letting it warm up. He looked in the mirror, taking himself in for a few moments, before opening the door that the mirror was attached to and grabbing some toothpaste. He grabbed his toothbrush out of the cup before he put some toothpaste on the bristles and stuck the toothpaste in his mouth while getting into the shower.

He multi-tasked his way through the thirty minutes that it took for him to brush his teeth and wash his hair and body, feeling like a true dad in the purest form. As he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist, he heard banging on the door. “Dad, come on!” he heard his son shout through the door. “Would it kill you to take quicker showers?” 

Dean spit in the sink before opening the door. He tossed the toothbrush in the cup whilst using his free hand to rub through Ben’s hair. “Chill out, kid. There’s plenty of water for you, you short stack.” he said with a fond smile. Ben scoffed as he started squirming out of his shirt. 

“Mr. Novak says that one day I’ll be big and strong.” Ben said, though it was muffled through his sweater. Dean snorted and walked into his room. Mr. Novak was Ben’s third grade teacher this year at Malview Elementary. Dean hadn’t officially met him in person yet, but he definitely has heard a lot about him. For the past few weeks since Ben started the third grade, he'd always come home with a fascinating story about Mr. Novak and what Mr. Novak says and does. Dean grabbed his outfit, which consisted of a navy blue shirt, slim blue jeans, and a faded leather jacket, putting it on before combing his hair and then running some gel through it.

“Oh really? Well what if Mr. Novak is wrong and you stay short forever?” Dean rebuttled as he came out of his bedroom and went downstairs to grab Ben’s dirty clothes. He brought them back up and tossed them into the washer machine in the room that was right across from their bathroom. “Maybe you’ll even shrink! You’ll be as tiny as an army man.” Dean chuckled as he started the first load of laundry. He heard Ben come out of the bathroom and he turned around, smiling sweetly.

“Dad, I’m seven, not four.” Ben stated while rolling his eyes before he went back into the bathroom. He got up on the small step stool and grabbed his own toothbrush. “That doesn’t make any sense at all. That would be like saying the Easter Bunny is just a tiny rabbit.” he chuckled. “And we all know that the Easter Bunny is about as big as you. How else would he reach such high places?” Ben asked seriously as he put some toothpaste on his brush. He stood there and looked at Dean expectantly. 

“What?” Dean frowned, staring at the young boy.

“Aren’t you going to brush your teeth with me?” Ben asked as if it were the most obvious thing. “We always brush our teeth together.”

“Right,” Dean said before quickly walking into the room. He grabbed his toothbrush and pretended to put some toothpaste on it while Ben wasn't looking. “Okay, ready?”

Ben nodded and they both started brushing their teeth. Dean reminded him to make sure to get his back tooth, along with his super wiggly tooth that was in front. “I don’t want to brush it too loose, though. That wouldn’t be very good.” Ben added as an afterthought. Dean smiled at him, holding back a fond laugh. 

“Alright, let’s get dressed and move on. Your class starts in a half hour. You don’t want to be late. I’m sure Mr. Novak wouldn’t be too happy with you.” he said as he put their toothbrushes away. Ben got off the stool and made his way down the stairs, butt naked as he walked into his room. Dean couldn’t stop the chuckle that passed his lips. “Oh, Lisa. . . If only you could see how much Ben’s growing up.” he whispered softly before walking out of the bathroom and turning the light off behind him.

»»————-　　————-««

Dean waved Ben goodbye and watched him walk into the large school building before he turned his head and drove off to Bobby’s garage. He felt his phone vibrate and he picked it up, raising an eyebrow as he turned the corner. “Dean Winchester,” he said firmly, turning on the windshield wipers as he noticed the rain started coming down a little harder.

“Since when have you ever answered like that?” he heard his younger brother ask over the phone. Dean gazed around, deciding to stop at an off brand coffee shop and grab a drink to go.

“Since when you have ever called me?” Dean retorted as he parked the car by the window. He smiled at the young blonde. “Just a large black coffee, please. No sugar.”

The woman smiled at him and nodded before getting to work. “Dean, are you at a coffee house?” Sam asked incredulously. Dean scoffed. 

“If you were here, I’d flip you off. It’s my money and I’m tired, alright? I couldn’t fall asleep last night to save my life.” he said, quieter this time. He heard Sam sigh over the phone and Dean closed his eyes. Even though Sam was in another city, Dean could feel his gaze boring into his body. “Sam, don’t even-”

“Is it the same nightmare?” Sam asked anyways. Dean sighed and leaned his head back.

“You know it is. Always has been and always will be. . ." he caved in before clearing his throat. "Now what do you need, Sam? I’m on my way to Bobby’s right now.” Dean said, mouthing the words ‘thank you’ to the young woman as he took his coffee and drove out of the driveway and back onto the road.

“Eileen and I were thinking of coming over this Sunday. We wanted to have a nice family dinner and also bring Ben his late birthday gifts.” 

Dean smiled, relaxing at the change of topic. “Sure, yeah, that’s fine. You know you can always come over. You don’t need to call.” he reminded Sam, turning down the road that headed towards Bobby’s. “Sammy, I have to go now, but I’ll call you when I can, alright? I’m looking forward to Sunday.” he said before hanging up. He parked the car and got out, making his way towards the old building. 

It was a one story building that looked as if it could collapse at any given moment because of how many cracks were in the walls; along with all of the moss and cobwebs that were cluttered in the crevices of the foundation. It looked as if all it would take was just the wrong amount of wind at one time. The teal blue paint was chipped and worn down to expose the gray cement and wood at the center, and the logo was missing about five letters in total. There were tools and spare parts everywhere on the ground, along with rocks, trash, and holes scattered everywhere.

Behind Bobby's building was about thirty acres of land. Consuming twenty of those acres were cars. Worn down and battered up cars from all sorts of places. Junkyards, yard sales, the side of the road. It didn’t matter. Wherever there was a car that wasn’t being used or was about to be scrapped, Bobby would take out his tow truck and tow them back to here. And then Dean got to do his magic with them and make them look brand new.

Since it wasn’t a super big town, there were only one or two car dealerships. So, it was Bobby and Dean’s job to put the cars back together and get them ready to sell. And that had been Dean’s job since he was about 19 years old. First he started as an intern, but as time went on, Bobby started getting too old to be able to fit under the cars. So that’s when Dean stepped in for him, and he’s been doing it ever since.

It paid well enough that Ben and Dean got by with some extra money to spare, but they were by no means rich. After all the bills were paid, and all of Ben’s school activities were taken care of, they still lived on a pretty tight budget. Regardless, he still managed to put food on the table and provide Ben with new clothes and shoes every school year, as well as give them a nice roof over their heads. Not many people could say that nowadays, considering where the economy was headed.

Dean knocked on the door twice before walking in and smiling at his boss who he’d come to love and know as a father. “Bobby,” Dean said with a grin as he reached out and gave Bobby a hand shake. He set down his drink and slid his jacket off, putting it on the coat rack before clapping his hands together and rubbing them. “Any new cars?” he asked, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

“Are you ever _not_ going to ask that question, ya idjit?” Bobby asked, although Dean could see the twinkle of excitement in the older man’s eyes. “Of course we have new cars. We get ‘em everyday here.”

Dean chuckled and walked over to the counter, grabbing his tool belt and connecting it around his waist, feeling the weight of all the metal tools tugging down against his hips. He stopped as he remembered something. “Bobby, I’m supposed to remind you that I won’t be here on Friday. Ben has his open house thing and I’m meeting his teacher. The infamous Mr. Novak.” Dean said with amusement. 

“That’s fine. Your boy comes first. Always.” Bobby said with a nod.

Dean grinned and nodded towards Bobby before turning and heading out to see what new project he would have in store for him.

»»————-　　————-««

Dean exhaled deeply as he ran a comb through his hair one last time. He took a quick look at his watch and his face paled as it read 5:40pm. “Shit,” he growled as he finished combing his hair before pushing it back. He turned and he walked into his room. He looked into the full body mirror hanging on the wall and examined what he was wearing for the night: black slacks, dress shoes, and a navy blue button up. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons were undone. He grabbed some cologne and sprayed it on his neck once and then his wrists before rubbing them together. He inhaled deeply before grabbing a black blazer and tossing it over his shoulder, holding it with his index finger. He tucked his phone into his pocket before whistling for Ben. “Come on, Ben! Let’s go!”

Ben came out of his room, wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with some black converse. He stopped and looked Dean up and down with a frown. “Why are you dressed like that? It’s just open house.”

Dean stopped. “So? What, you want me showing up to there like a slob? Like that Chester kid’s dad? What’s his name, uh, Cole?” Dean asked, thinking back to the day he met Cole Trenton. Ben and Chester played on the same baseball team, and Dean saw Cole from across the field. His hair looked too shiny to be gelled and even though he wore jeans and a t-shirt, there were stains of mud all over his pants. His dog tags were all scraped up and there was just something about the way his eyes followed everyone. Like he had a secret, deep down inside him. Dean shivered at the mere thought of the guy.

Ben frowned. “Yeah. . . nevermind, let’s just go.” he said as he grabbed his jacket and slid it on. Dean started up the Impala before waiting for Ben to get in. He got out and locked the front door before getting back in and driving off to the school. As they were driving, Ben tapped Dean’s shoulder. “Hey, Dad?”

“Yes?”

“Can we turn on the AC/DC tape?” Ben asked curiously. Dean grinned widely. 

“Hell yeah!”

“That’s a quarter for the swear jar!” Ben said quickly and Dean shook his head, groaning. 

“Yeah, yeah," he said with a wave of dismissal, "do you want AC/DC or not?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for disappearing. I'm dealing with a LOT of personal issues right now, and have been struggling with finding inspiration to write. That being said, I think I went a _smidge_ overboard this chapter... oops.
> 
> Enjoy <3 Don't forget to leave feedback if you would like! I love reading your comments.
> 
> *This has not been beta read. I will go back through tomorrow and fix any errors I find.*

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Dean kept muttering as he quickly parked the car and then took a moment to glance at the watch on his wrist. It was 6:10pm, and even though open house started at 6:00pm, he still hated being late. Ironically, when he was in high school and even college, he couldn’t have cared any less. He would just come and go as he pleased. Looking back at it now, he wasn’t sure how he had managed to graduate high school instead of getting his GED.

“You know, if mom was here, she’d have smacked you upside the head four times now. See! I can count to four!” Ben chirped at Dean, grinning widely from ear to ear. Dean looked down at him, wanting to say something but feeling speechless. He loved his son to death, but he wished Ben would quit brining Lisa up.

 _Of course he won’t. She was his mom, you dumbfuck_ , his conscious screamed at him. Dean couldn’t help but sort of jump at how snappy he had been with himself. Dean loved Lisa a lot, and when she passed, Dean mourned a lot. He still mourned her death, but during that process, he seemed to have forgotten that not only did he lose the love of his life, but Ben lost his mother too. Weird how that works, huh?

“I know,” Dean said with a very sad smile. He ruffled his hair a little before opening the entrance to his school, the smell of sweaty kids and play-doh hitting him like a truck hitting a bug. He took in the scenery of kids screaming and giggling, chasing each other around and going wild while their parent - or parent _s_ \- watched with depression and exhaustion. Dean looked down at Ben and stifled the laugh that almost escaped him when he saw the same look of horror and dread that must be on Dean’s own face. “Hey,” he murmured as he clapped Ben’s shoulder, “You can get through this. Tell you what? We can just go ahead and go to Mr. Novak’s classroom and talk with him briefly before you and I head out and get Dairy Queen. That sounds fun, yeah?”

Ben looked up at Dean hesitantly. “I. . . I think I’d prefer McDonald’s. They have funner toys.” he muttered.

“Ben, funner isn’t even a word.” Dean chuckled but nodded anyways. “And deal. They also have the cool boxes.” he said with a slight grin. He felt pride grow in his chest when he saw just a hint of a smile on Ben’s face. “Come on, let’s go see Mr. Novak. I wanna see if the hype that you’ve built is really worth it.” he teased him with love. Ben nodded and grabbed Dean’s hand - which _totally_ didn’t make Dean’s heart melt at all - and lead him through the foyer that was filled with kids and parents to the first hall on their right. 

The hall had very worn down carpeted floors, a wide variety of DIY projects hanging on the walls all the way down. There were bubble letters above each section, specifying what grade and whose class was who’s. It went all the way to fifth grade from what Dean could see at the end of the hallway. But as they walked all the way down and towards the exit door, Dean hadn’t seen anything that said ‘Mr. Novak’s class!’ or ‘Mr. Novak’ in general. It wasn’t until they walked up to the door that Dean saw through the glass the two independent buildings that were across from each other, mirroring their build. In between the buildings was a playground set with swings and monkey bars, a fire pole, a tiny rock wall, and at least five different slides. 

The buildings themselves looked new. At closer inspection, Dean realized they were pods. Tan walls with chocolate brown roofs and steps that led up to the classroom door. There was a little porch covering the steps and a ramp leading up either side. The pod seemed to be split in half so that one half of the pod contained one classroom. Dean whistled at how pretty the view was. One half was just forestry while the other half overlooked the small town that Dean had come to know and love. “So Mr. Novak is out here?” Dean asked curiously.

Ben looked up at him as if to say ‘Well, duh,’, but thought better of it and nodded. Dean looked back up and that’s when he realized the classroom door on the far left was wide open and a glow that only a LED lamp could provide. The smell of cinnamon and watermelon floated through the air and it was practically entrancing to Dean for some reason. He suddenly felt a gnawing on the back of his brain, as if his mind was trying to place where the hell he had smelled that scent before. Meanwhile, Ben had started walking over to the building and it took Dean a moment to register that they were moving again before he followed his son up the steps and into the classroom. 

The first thing that stood out to him was just how warm the room was. Sight wise, not temperature wise, although it was pretty cozy in the room too. But the walls were a warm yellow, tiny bookshelves lining either side of the walls. They were maybe a foot tall, if that, but there were little red bean bags that were placed around here and there. There were stuffed animals on top of the shelves and each had a patch on its belly with the label ‘CuddleBuddy’ sewed into it. The carpets were a soft brown, and there were four circular round tables in the center of the room with five brown chairs at each. Dean’s eyes drifted to the multi-colored rug that was about eleven feet long and three feet wide right under the large white board.

A sign on the left of the board said ‘Mr. Novak’s Busy Bees!’ and under the yellow letters contained twenty pictures, each picture a photo of a different kid. Dean walked over and looked at them, seeing Ben at the very top. At closer inspection, Dean saw that there were golden stars on each photo, and each child had a different amount of stars. Dean hummed and smiled, feeling a little smug when he saw that Ben had the most; he had five gold stars under his name. Dean turned and he went to ask Ben why he didn’t tell him about the fact that he had so many gold stars when Dean stopped dead in his tracks. He blinked a few times, staring at the man on the other side of the room, his heart leaping into his throat.

A night filled with loud music, alcohol, sloppy but amazing sex, and brilliant blue eyes came back to his mind, and suddenly he was back in that dirty bathroom, pressed against the bathroom wall, his hands splayed out with his legs apart, small praises being whispered into his ear. Out of nowhere, his throat became extremely dry and he couldn’t quit staring at the tall male with bright cerulean eyes. Dean’s eyes shifted back to his son who was beaming up at him. And Dean was astonished to see the man smiling widely back at Ben, talking to him as if they had known each other for years. Immediately, Dean’s mind made the connection; Mr. Novak is Castiel from the bar. Castiel from the bar is Mr. Novak, his son’s third grade teacher. 

“Dad, come on!” Ben said and Dean blinked, snapping out of his revelation. He walked over and when his eyes connected with Cas- Mr. Novak’s eyes, he felt extremely exposed. But if Mr. Novak recognized him, he gave no signal that that was true. He simply held his hand out and Dean took him in. 

His hair was still crazy yet tamed, as black as a Raven’s feather. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black sweater vest over it, black slacks covering his long legs and nice dress shoes to tie them all together. His sleeves were rolled down though, so Dean couldn’t see his tattoo. But he knew it was there. He just _knew_ it. “Hello, Mr. Winchester,” Castiel smiled and _holy fuck_ if it didn’t send a shiver all the way down Dean’s spine. Dean swallowed, his adams apple no doubt bobbing up and down. “It’s great to meet you. I’m Ben’s teacher, Mr. Novak.” he said and Dean somehow managed to grab his and and shake it firmly.

“So I’ve been told,” Dean offered a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He couldn’t help that he was mentally freaking out because fuck, the guy that he had let fuck him senseless because he didn’t think they would ever cross paths again was standing right in front of him. What’s worse is that the same guy is also his son’s teacher, which means Dean had to talk with him more than just this one time. However, the worst part? He was affecting Dean just as much as he did that night at the bar, if not even more now. He inwardly sighed with relief and also sadness as their hands slowly quit touching each other.

“Please, have a seat,” Castiel said as he extended his arm to the chairs that were across from his desk area. “I’m just going to close my door. I smell rain coming on.” he said in that gravelly voice that Dean had spent so long trying to forget. Dean nodded and sat down, looking at Castiel’s wall. He saw Castiel’s college diploma as well as his master’s degree hanging on the wall, along with some photos of random things. Except for, as Dean inspected the photos further, he realized it was Castiel at different landmarks. One was him in front of Big Ben, another was him in front of the Eiffel Tower; there was a photo of him leaning against the Leaning Tower of Pisa and one of him feeding a kangaroo in where Dean can only assume be Australia. His focus was brought back to the man as “Mr. Novak” walked over and sat down in front of them. He offered a warm smile at Dean and Dean watched the crows feet appear around his eyes, making them look extremely soft and inviting. 

He reached beside him to grab a blue folder, bringing it up and setting it down. He cleared his throat and smiled at Ben, who was grinning widely at Castiel. “So, Mr. Winchester, I wanted to start off by thanking you for coming tonight. I know open house is not a mandatory meeting and that not many parents choose to come here because they have better things to do on a Wednesday night.” he chuckled, opening the folder, exposing a bunch of drawings and paper machete. “I know Ben has been looking forward to this though. Before we start, I wanted to let you know that I don’t necessarily do the whole ‘A, B, C’ ordeal when it comes to grading.” he explained, handing Dean a paper that had Ben’s information on it. “I prefer to simply base it on if they understand the concept that I am teaching or have a basic grasp of it.”

Dean tilted his head and looked at him. “So even if they’re wrong, they’re right?”

Castiel bit his lip and pondered the question thoughtfully. “In a way, yes. I believe that every child is capable of learning the same things, it just may not be in the same way. Instead of giving them a failing grade or shaming them, I encourage them to think broader, to expand their mind to more opportunities. I never scold them and tell the that they are wrong. Shaming a child never helps the child grow and learn. Not when it comes to school. Does that make sense?”

Dean nodded, blinking a few times because yeah, it actually did. In a weird way. “So then what’s with the gold stars?” he asked curiously. Castiel’s lips quirked up at the corners. 

“Well, I do have to encourage them in a way and show them how good their progress is. So, for every time they are correct, I give them a silver star. After a certain amount of silver stars, they get one gold star. If they aren’t correct the first time, I give them a green star. Green is correlated with good. I give them green so that they know they’re going in the right direction and that I am happy with their efforts, but they aren’t quite there yet. But I never forsake them and scold them.”

Dean looked at the stars by Ben’s photo and felt pride. He looked at Ben who was going through his folder. He smiled fondly and fought the urge to run his hand through Ben’s hair. “So then I assume Ben is doing well?” he asked as he looked up at Castiel. He saw a glint of an emotion in Castiel’s eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. 

“Indeed. I don’t tell parents this but,” he said before leaning in closer, “Ben is by far one of my most advanced students. He understands the concepts really well and he always seems to ask the right questions and have the right answers. He’s also very bold and never second guesses himself.” Castiel said fondly as he glanced at Ben, who seemed to be distracted by a drawing. “He’s also a sweetheart, but I’m positive you knew that already.” he said with a chuckle.

Dean would never say it outloud, but he could listen to that chuckle all day long. He looked at his son with a grin. “Yeah. . . I had a little bit of an idea.” he smiled. Ben gasped and tapped Dean’s arm.

“I found it, I found it!” Ben chirped as he grabbed the paper and handed it to Dean. On the paper was a stick figure family with a woman, two men, and Ben. “Look, that’s you, and uncle Sammy, and me, and there’s momma!” Ben said, pointing to the woman. Dean smiled and tried to ignore the fact that Castiel was _right_ there, sitting across from him, watching them.

“It’s a really good drawing, Ben. Very accurate too,” he said as he pointed at Sam’s hair which was as long as Lisa’s hair was in the drawing. Ben giggled and nodded, taking the photo back and Dean smiled. 

“Ben, why don’t you grab your art project from yesterday? It’s in your cubby. You can take it home with you.” Castiel said softly, offering Ben a warm smile. Ben grinned and nodded, jumping off the chair and running over to the small stack of bins. Dean took this chance to quickly glance at Castiel. He felt guilt wash over him.

“Hey, um,” Dean said quietly, unsure how to approach the subject, “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for not- I mean, I want to apologize for. . .” his voice failed him. Apologize for what? For letting Castiel fuck him and then leave it at that? Wasn’t that what was kind of implied with the fact that they did it in the bathroom?

Castiel watched him for a moment, seeming genuinely confused. Dean sighed and just shook his head, mutley saying never mind. He watched Ben run over with a cute little hand turkey and put it in his blue folder. He smiled at Castiel who returned the smile genuinely and it totally wrecked Dean because holy shit this man was truly beautiful. “That folder is for you to take home, Ben. I’m sure your father will want to see all of your other drawings. You draw a lot in your free time.” he said, handing the folder to Ben.

Ben grinned and nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Novak.” he grinned and slowly stood up. “Dad, can we get McDonald’s now?”

Dean blushed at the bluntness of Ben and he gave Ben a look. “Did you ask Ca- _Mr. Novak_ ,” he said as if to remind himself, “if he was done?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Castiel said warmly. “I was finished. I know it’s running late and you are both probably hungry.” he said, slowly standing. Dean followed suit along with Ben. He offered Dean and Ben both a genuine smile. 

“Okay!” Ben chirped. “I’m gonna head over to the office and see if Miss Billie will give me a sticker. Is that okay, Dad?” he asked Dean. Dean hesitated but nodded. 

“Sure. Let me watch you go through the door though, alright?”

“Okay!” Ben squealed before bolting for the door. Dean followed, unaware that Castiel was right behind him until they both grabbed the door handle at the same time. Dean blushed and quickly pulled away while Castiel opened it for him. Dean watched Ben go inside the building before turning to Castiel.

What was he supposed to say? Should he say anything? What could he say that he hadn’t already attempted to say? He stood there, staring into Castiel’s blue eyes for what felt like eternity. He cleared his throat and looked down when he realized that Castiel had been staring back intently. However, he didn’t seem weirded out at all or even angry. He seemed content and happy and even interested. “Is there something you would like to say, Mr. Winchester?”

Dean tried to ignore the fact that just Castiel saying his last name in that gravelly voice made him half hard, and he hadn’t even _touched_ Dean. Dean cleared his throat. “Um, no. No, I’m okay. It was nice to meet you.”

Castiel nodded. “Before you go, I wanted to give you my contact information, incase you have any questions or concerns about Ben and his schooling. This is my email and this is my office phone along with my personal phone incase you need to set up a meeting or it’s after school hours.” he said, handing Dean a notecard. Dean nodded and looked it over a few times before sliding it in his pocket. 

“Thank you.” he said, turning to walk down the steps.

“Mr. Winchester,” Castiel called after him. Dean stopped and looked up at Cas, blushing at the fact that right now his face was more at dick level than at face level with Castiel. He was thankful it was fall, because he could blame the pink on his cheeks because of the nippy autumn winds. 

“Yes?” Dean managed to choke out.

“I would really enjoy it if this time, you actually called me back.” Castiel said, though not as loud, giving Dean a small, knowing smile. Dean saw the crows feet reappear around Castiel’s soft blue eyes and it made his heart skip beats. Castiel remembered. Yet, he didn’t seem mad. Dean blushed a deep red, but merely nodded. He couldn’t muster up any words, mostly because all his thoughts were in his other head. So he simply turned and walked down, going towards the school building and trying to ignore the feeling that he was being watched. 

Or at least he was being watched from the waist down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't the _best_ chapter I've ever written, but I promise next chapter will make up for it!
> 
> It has not been edited yet. We have a storm coming in so I shall edit through it tomorrow :) Please, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I am not a fan of TAW in any way, shape, or form after recent events that I am not going to talk about. I despise writing his character, but there is a plot to it so that's the only reason the snake is in here :)

Dean closed the hood of the 2017 Ford Taurus and sighed, wiping away the few beads of sweat that gathered at his hairline. He tucked his crescent wrench into his tool belt and turned around, making his way back to the counter and grabbing the paper report that had been made. “Electric cars, man. They are fucking shitty.” Dean grumbled as he walked back and sighed, squatting down and getting on his rolling board. He grabbed the flashlight out of his pocket and tucked it in his mouth before grabbing one of his mini pairs of pliers. He turned on the flashlight and held it between his teeth before laying all the way back and rolling under the car with the pliers. His green eyes searched for the broken brake before he used the pliers to help remove it and then rolled back out. 

“You pay over ten grand for one and the brakes aren’t even stable. And then you have idiots like this Marv dude who spend hundreds more having the brakes fixed because he can’t learn how to use them properly.” he mumbled to himself as he grabbed the box containing the new brake and then walking over and sitting down. He replaced the pliers for a screwdriver and slid back under, replacing the brake and connecting it with the old drum. Once he was sure they were connected and stable, he rolled back out only to be greeted by a pair of pale blue eyes. 

“Are you done?” Bobby asked, obviously amused. Dean sighed and grabbed Bobby’s stretched out hand to stand up. He wiped the excess grease onto his worn out jeans and shook his head. 

“Honestly, this guy needs to get a new car that isn’t so fucking shitty. Or maybe he just needs to learn how to drive better.” he muttered, walking over and writing out some small details on the paper. He rubbed his hands together as he took one last look over at the car. “That was all that needed to be replaced, right?” Dean asked as he looked over at Bobby. Bobby nodded. 

“Just the brake. I can take it out for a test drive up and down the range before we give it back to him. You have a client waiting for you in the lobby though.”

Dean stopped. As far as he was aware, Marv was the only person with an appointment today. He never had a walk in nowadays. “Alright. . . Well, let me get my hands washed up and then I’ll go out and meet them. Are they new?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow. “Or is it one of my regulars?”

“I’m not sure. The way he asked for you, it seems like you’ve seen them before. I’m not your damn receptionist.” Bobby said with a huff, but it wasn’t a huff of annoyance. Dean chuckled and clapped Bobby’s shoulder. 

“Alright. Go ahead and take it for a test run and I’ll give Marv a call and let him know that she’ll be ready in an hour.” he said before walking out of the garage door and towards the lobby area. . . if that’s what you would call it. 

It was the size of a living room, with two windows on the front wall by the door and a large floor to ceiling bookcase that was filled with magazines as well as old folk lore and mystery novels. The carpet was black, and there were three red chairs in front of the window, a coat rack on the other side of the door. It was definitely cozy and could easily get over crowded, considering the maximum amount of people it could fit is maybe six. And that’s not giving them much elbow room. But nowadays, most of their appointments were scheduled through the phone so they rarely had to worry about overcrowding. 

That’s why, when Dean saw a man standing with his back facing Dean, it caught him off guard. The last time he had a walk in was almost a year ago. “Can I help you?” he asked as he tucked the rag into his back pocket. He stiffened when his eyes met a pair of shifty, cold blue ones. 

“Heya, Dean,” Cole smiled as he walked up to Dean, and all Dean could see was the smile of a snake. However, he offered a tight smile back to him. “I heard you guys were the best in town, and I needed some help. My engine is acting up a lot and the old auto shop in the city is closed. 

Dean tried not to frown. Cole had never personally done anything to him, but it was just his persona that gave Dean the absolute creeps. Dean’s eyes shifted over at the clock hanging on the wall and he bit the inside of his cheek. “I wish I could but we have about five minutes before we close and if it’s engine problems, I may not be able to help until tomorrow. It takes longer than five minutes to check an engine.” Dean stated as he looked Cole in the eye.

Cole frowned and slowly moved closer. “I have at least two hundred in pocket that I can give you, Dean. Please, just a glance over. I can’t keep pushing this off.” 

“Cole, my hands are tied, buddy. I’m sorry, I really am. You can leave your car here overnight and I’ll check it first thing tomorrow morning at 9am, though.”

Cole pursed his lips together and sighed before shaking his head and hanging it heavily. “Alright, fine. I’ll call a taxi, I guess. Unless you’re willing to take five hundred?” 

Dean shook his head and looked at the clock. “You got two minutes until we close. I’d start heading home if I were you.” he said as he walked over to the front door and opened it for him. Cole clicked his tongue and sighed, leaving and walking out. Dean waited until he was sure the unnerving male was gone and then he closed the door and walked back to the desk. He heard footsteps and soon Bobby was in the room with him. 

“Well, Marv’s car is ready to be picked up.” Bobby sighed as he walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his jacket. “So what did the shifty fellow want?”

“Wanted me to check his engine out, but we’re close to closing time.” Dean said, nodding at the clock. Bobby whistled.

“Shit, is it really almost five?” Bobby asked as he looked at his watch. “I can’t believe it. Today’s gone by fast.”

“Well you only have to sit out here or in the back. You don’t have to work on idiot’s cars all day long.” Dean grumbled. Bobby chuckled and put his jacket on. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Are you closing up?”

“It’s Friday, isn’t it? Don’t I always?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

“What about Ben?” 

“Sammy and Eileen have him tonight. I think Sam mentioned him staying overnight tomorrow so I can close tomorrow too, if you’d like.”

Bobby shook his head. “Nah, don’t worry about it. In fact, I don’t think you have any appointments tomorrow, so you don’t even have to come in, if you don’t want to. Have a day to yourself for once, Dean.”

Dean clicked his tongue. “Well, if Benny can come in and look over Cole’s car, I’ll take you up on your offer then.”

Bobby nodded. “I’ll shoot Benny a text. Worst comes to worst, I can look it over.” he said before opening the front door. He tossed the keys to Dean. “Leave ‘em in the pot.” he said before waving goodbye to Dean and walking out. Dean chuckled and sighed. He really didn’t want to have tomorrow off. He hated having days off when Ben wouldn’t be around because then he wouldn’t have any distractions. Well, he could work on Baby. Her tires in the back could use a little more air from what he had noticed earlier that morning, but he wasn’t _too_ worried about it. He was sure he had a spare or two in the trunk.

Dean turned around and walked into the back to grab a beer from the fridge. Technically they were closed, so Dean didn’t have to worry about customers for the night. He took a long drink and hummed at the burn in his throat that felt extremely good. He set it down and swallowed as he walked back to the front to the lock the door. He turned the corner and almost jumped out of his shoes when he saw a man looking at the bookshelf. He frowned and sighed with frustration. “Cole, I told you that we’re closed.” he said with anger. However, his anger all but dissipated when he was met with a pair of soft cerulean eyes, His voice caught in his throat and he stared with wide eyes, shocked. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked in that gravelly voice that sent a chill through his spine and straight to his dick. He tried to make himself relax and offered Castiel a smile. Although, with surprise, he realized that it was actually genuine. 

“Hey, Castiel.” he said softly as he walked over to him. He took Castiel in; Cas was wearing a black v-neck and a pair of slim blue jeans with some boots to tie it together. His hair was tousled up and his biceps were pressed against his shirt, showing that while the torso of the shirt fit, the sleeves were a bit tight. Every inch of Castiel looked absolutely delicious, and Dean found himself fighting a blush as his eyes skimmed past his crotch. “What can I do for you?” he asked, clearing his throat, which totally _wasn’t_ dry.

“Well, I think I have a broken headlight. I would switch it myself, but I don’t want to damage it further. But if you’re closed, I can just come back tomorrow.” he said as he walked over to the coat rack. Only then did Dean realize that there was a tan trench coat hanging. He bit his lip and shook his head. 

“No, it’s alright,” he said softly. “I can go ahead and fix it out for you. Is the glass broken or is it just the light bulb?” 

“It’s just the light bulb. I’m pretty sure it burnt out on my way home from the school.” he said, watching Dean intently. Dean tried not to squirm under the intense blue gaze Castiel was giving him. He cleared his throat and as he moved, he felt his jeans glide over his erection, causing wanted friction that Dean really didn’t need. 

“Okay. I have a few spare ones in the back, let me go grab them and then we can go out and I can exchange the light bulbs for you.” he said, offering a smile to Castiel before turning and walking into the garage. He searched through a few of the boxes before finding one marked with the words ‘LIGHT BULBS’ in scribbly letters, and grabbed a few different types, unsure of which one Castiel would need. He stood up and grabbed the screwdriver from his belt before walking back out. Castiel was standing there patiently, gazing around the room at the photos hung on the wall. Dean tried to ignore how much he wanted to lick Castiel’s jawline, how much he wanted to feel Castiel’s stubble against his tongue. 

Dean stopped that train of thought right there. _He’s your son’s teacher, you fucking idiot!_

“Everything alright?” Castiel asked, snapping Dean out of thought. He blinked.

“W-What? Oh, yeah, good. Alright, want to show me where your car is?”

»»————-　　————-««

Dean got into his car and rested his forehead on his steering wheel. He was a fucking idiot. Straight up, the stupidest person on the planet. “Oh no, my tires will be fine,” he mocked himself in a whiny voice. “I don’t need to check on them until tomorrow. Or Monday.” he finished before opening his phone and looking at his service. It was pouring down rain and his tires had finally blown out about halfway to his home. And of course, since Fate can’t be sadistic enough, he breaks down in the only part of town that he _doesn’t_ have signal in. He opened the car door and got back out, trying to ignore the fact that it was torrential downpouring now, and it was almost 7pm at night, in the middle of October. 

He walked into the back of his car and he opened the trunk, searching through everything he had just to make sure that the tires really weren’t there. Once he was positive, he closed the trunk and stood outside of his car like an idiot. He sighed and rubbed his face, wiping off the water and running a hand through his wet hair. He looked up and down the road for any signs of life, but couldn’t find anything. He turned and kicked the flat tire, cursing under his breath as it continued to pour down rain. He could feel his clothes clinging to his skin and he didn’t dare pull out his phone, because the last thing he needed was for his phone to become fried because of fucking water. He waited for about five minutes before he saw shadows start to form on the road. He turned and saw a car driving towards him and he yelled, waving his hands in the air. “Hey! Hey!” he screamed, his breath coming out as white puffs of air because of how cold it was. But the car kept driving, and Dean couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. He turned and walked back, looking inside Baby before turning around. 

He heard the sound of tires against gravel behind him and he gasped, raising his hopes up as he waved his hands. He jumped up and down before sticking his arm out, and to his sweet, sweet relief, the car came to a stop. He sighed and ran around, walking to the driver’s window. The glass rolled down and Dean could feel the heat escape the car, kissing and nipping at his wet and cold cheeks. “Hey, I hate to do this, but I need to use your phone if you have signal out here,” he said as he looked at his car. “My tires blew out and I don’t have signal.”

He waited for a moment and watched the silhouette of the person reach over to turn on their dome light, and his cheeks got even redder as his eyes met blue ones. “Dean?” Castiel asked with worry as he parked the car. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean groused and stood up straight, tilting his head back as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes before shaking his head and then leaning down, offering a weak smile. 

“Hey, Cas.” he said quietly, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let y'all know, I finally have a twitter specifically for this account <3 Y'all can follow me if you want. It's really just spam of Misha Collins and Castiel though.
> 
> Twitter: @casszepptraxx


End file.
